halofandomcom-20200222-history
Colonial Militia
The Colonial Militia is a branch of the UNSC Defense Force. Halo: Contact Harvest Role The Colonial Militia is comprised of citizens to provide defense, emergency or paramilitary service, or those engaged in such activity. The word can have somewhat different meanings: *Defense activity, as well as those engaged in it, when it is defense of the public, its territory, property, and laws. *The entire able-bodied population of a community, town, or state, available to be called to arms against an invading enemy, to enforce the law, or to respond to a disaster. *A private, non-government force, not necessarily directly supported or sanctioned by its government. *An official reserve army, composed of citizen soldiers. Called by various name in different countries such as; the Army Reserve, National Guard, or State Defense Forces. Operational History They fought during the Battle of Harvest against the Covenant and were the first humans to make contact with, and fight the Covenant. After almost half the militia was killed, they were able to rescue as many survivors as they could. After the battle, they were enlisted in the Marine Corps. During late 2552 unorganized Colonial Militia units also fought during the First and Second Battle of Earth at Mombasa and Cleveland. Colonial Militia of Harvest The Colonial Militia of Harvest was at first created to handle internal security operations on Harvest, but it later was the first human force to combat The Covenant. Background and History The Harvest militia operated officially four times. The first was when they provided security for Harvests' diplomats during the first human-Covenant meeting on February 11th, 2525. The Covenant forces present staged an ambush, however, and after several minutes of fighting, the militia suffered one casualty. One February 22nd, 2525, the militia provided security for the thousands of Harvest's refugees at Utgard's maglev terminal. Staff Sergeants Johnson and Bryne eventually took a Warthog to assist a civilian convoy heading into the city, but they were too late, and managed only to save one. In the process, however, they helped destroy a Covenant Spirit dropship. On the 23rd, the militia split to perform two operations. The first, led by Johnson, was a volunteer operation to secure the spaceborne Tiara platform to ensure civilians evacuating in cargo freighters would safely leave the planet. The operation was sucessful at the cost of 7 recruits' lives. During the same time period on the ground, Bryne and 2nd platoon, along with anyone from 1st platoon who didn't volunteer with Johnson, defended Mack's data center. Three Brute Choppers attacked, but they were all destroyed and three Marines were presumably KIA. After doing as much as they could, the Colonial Militia of Harvest evacuated the planet along with civilians. Militiamen The Harvest militia was comprised of 72 recruits. About half of them were members of Harvest's police force and emergency services, but most of these men were 40-50 years old. The other half of the militia was generally comprised of young men who had worked on Harvest's farms. The militia was divided into two platoons of 36 men each. These platoons were then divided into three squads of 12 men each, named Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Below is a list of the known men in the militia. Units Colonial Militia of Harvest *1st Platoon *2nd Platoon *One-Alpha Squad *Second-Alpha Squad *One-Charlie Squad *Second-Charlie Squad *Two-Bravo Squad Trivia *Colonial Militia units are actually run and organized by the UNSC Marine Corps. It is probable that the UNSC Army also takes part in militia training. *The Colonial Militia probably fought on every world during the Human-Covenant War, supplementing UNSC Army and Marine Corps units during battle. Related Articles *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Military Units *UNSC Army External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Militia Wikipedia article on Militia Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Organizations